


Anything But Mine

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Engineering AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: At their first engineering conference as a couple, Poe and Rey run into someone unexpected.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Engineering AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956841
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Forging A New Path





	Anything But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my final fic for Damerey Creations Week. These have all been a blast to write! This one takes place in the same universe as Staying Late and my DCW Day fic, Seven Days. I hope you enjoy it!

Rey knocked back another shot. It was only her second one of the night, but under the circumstances she thought she was entitled. For the last hour she sat at a table in the corner while her boyfriend worked the room. He smiled, he joked, he laughed with friends he hadn’t seen in a while. Rey wasn’t sure what to expect when Leia gave them permission to attend this conference together. It was her first one since college. It was a much bigger deal because she was presenting. With Poe.

Han was sufficiently impressed with their work on the Antilles project that he wanted them to work together more. Their boss wasn’t the least bit surprised when they’d informed him that they were a couple; in fact, he was only disappointed it took them so long to spill the beans. As long as it didn’t interfere with their work, he was fine with it. After all, how could he complain when his wife ran the financial side of the business?

Over the last few months, Rey actually got to watch one of her designs come to life. The firm had a close relationship with the manufacturer; since Poe would be doing the test flights himself, he stopped by the plant weekly to check on the progress. After a few weeks of that, Rey got tired of missing her boyfriend, so she started tagging along. It was like seeing the world with new eyes.

She’d designed a lot of aircraft, both in school and at work, but there was just something different about seeing it come to life in front of you. When she mentioned it to Han in a meeting, he suggested she write an article about it. Poe was all for the idea; getting published would only help her career. Since he was her co-designer and test pilot, he was prominently featured in the final piece. She was stunned to receive the invitation to present at the conference; she immediately asked if Poe could come with her. Not just because he was in her article, but because she needed the moral support. She was nervous about her first big presentation.

This was only the first night of the conference; she already felt like a nervous wreck. Public speaking had never been her strong suit. They’d come to the mixer together, but Poe quickly got pulled away to talk to friends. Of course, “friends” was a relative term. Rey was pretty sure most of the women in that group were trying to flirt with him.

That was when she started drinking.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Poe. She did. She’d overcome this sort of jealousy back at the office. Rey couldn’t really _blame_ any of those women; her boyfriend was a catch. Handsome, kind, and smart? Not to mention that he was a pilot? Rey knew exactly how lucky she was.

Yet, she was still tense. Poe told her daily that he loved her, but that voice in the back of her head just wouldn’t be silenced. The one that told her that happiness was fleeting. Or that Poe would tire of her and move on. Poe was the longest relationship she’d ever had; she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now they were here among their peers and her youth and inexperience felt tattooed across her forehead.

“You want another one?” the bartender asked.

Rey nodded. “Yeah.” She reached for the refilled shot glass when a pretty brunette came up to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. While she waited for her drink, the woman scanned the room. “Looking for someone?”

The woman nodded. “An old friend actually.” She studied Rey for a moment. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m Rey. Rey Kenobi.”

The other woman’s eyes lit up. “Solo Engineering! I loved your article. I’m looking forward to your presentation.”

Rey flushed. “Thanks.”

The bartender handed the woman her drink, but she remained. “I’m Zorii Bliss, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Rey blinked in shock for a moment as Zorii held out her hand. Zorii Bliss? That was impossible. She was Poe’s ex! He’d told her all about the bad break up he had right after he graduated from MIT. They wanted different things, Poe had said. But he hadn’t seen Zorii since then. Rey hadn’t really connected the dots to Zorii also being an aeronautics engineer. She never expected to run into Poe’s ex at a conference!

“Um, nice to meet you too,” she said, lying through her teeth. She shook Zorii’s hand.

Zorii seemed oblivious to Rey’s discomfort. “Since you work at Solo, you must know my friend, Poe Dameron.”

“We worked on the Antilles project together.” Which—if Zorii really read Rey’s article—she should already know.

“I’ll bet that was fun,” Zorii replied, taking a sip of her drink. Rey remembered that a Jack and Coke was Poe’s drink of choice too; was that something he got from Zorii? Or was it the other way around? Zorii was gorgeous; she and Rey shared similar dark hair and light eyes. It was a little unnerving. Was she some sort of Zorii substitute? The idea made her a little queasy. “The way I remember it, Poe can be quite stubborn.”

“He still is.” Rey downed her shot; she needed some air.

Poe caught sight of Rey just as she headed out into the lobby. Where was she going? Was she feeling okay? She seemed fine earlier. He felt bad about allowing himself to get dragged away from her; he meant to introduce her to his friends. He was so proud to be there with her; this was her chance to shine. He knew she was nervous about the presentation; he thought introducing her to some of his friends would help put her at ease. Then she’d see some friendly faces in the audience.

“Sorry, guys, there’s something I need to do,” Poe said to those nearest to him. He started for the door when he got waylaid by the last person he expected to see.

“Poe!”

He turned, flabbergasted to see Zorii headed toward him. She looked good, her hair falling in soft waves, her emerald green dressing bringing out her eyes. Poe hadn’t seen her in over six years. She’d once been very important to him, but seeing her now, he felt…nothing. No longing, no wistfulness. She was just there. “What the hell are you doing here, Zorii?”

“Not the welcome I was hoping for.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Have you known me to kid?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “I’d say it’s nice to see you, but I try to make a habit of not lying.”

“Your girlfriend thought it was nice to see me.”

Poe clenched his fist. He didn’t know how Zorii had found out about Rey, but suddenly Rey’s disappearing act made more sense. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! Can’t I get a drink and find old friends?”

“We’re not friends, Zorii.”

“Don’t be like that, Poe.”

“Don’t be like what? You dumped _me_. Your mother forced you to make a choice. You made it. End of story.”

“Someone’s bitter.”

“No, I’m _pissed._ I don’t know what you said to Rey…”

“I didn’t have to say anything. She’s a smart girl, Poe. A little young for you, maybe, but smart. I could tell the moment I introduced myself that you told her about me. I’m touched.”

“I have no reason to keep secrets from her.”

“She’s not _blind_ , Poe.”

“What the hell does that _mean?”_

“You really don’t see it, do you? We look alike. Brown hair, green eyes...”

“Rey’s are hazel.”

“Whatever. We look _enough_ alike that she’s freaking out.”

Poe stared at Zorii, stunned. She was implying what he _thought_ she was implying? Did Rey and Zorii have certain superficial characteristics in common? Sure. But the two women were as different as night and day. Zorii was ambitious above all else, very much her mother’s daughter. She didn’t have any of Rey’s innate kindness or compassion. Rey lit up every room she walked into. Poe wasn’t the only one who noticed either. He knew that Han and Leia’s son, Ben, once harbored feelings for her too. But Rey chose Poe, something he didn’t want to take for granted.

“Is that why you’re here? To chase off my girlfriend?”

“Not everything’s about you, Poe.”

“Sure seems like it from where I’m standing. You never come to these things. You could have found me at a dozen conferences over the last six years. Yet you came to _this_ one. The one where my girlfriend is presenting her first article. This is a huge moment for her, and I won’t let you fuck it up.”

Zorii looked like he’d slapped her. Which he wouldn’t do, but he didn’t feel bad about snapping at her. God only knew what Rey was thinking and feeling right now. He needed to find her. Poe left Zorii behind, pushing open the ballroom doors. He walked down the short corridor to the lobby, searching for Rey. Where would she go?

Then he remembered. Ever since she was little, looking up at the stars settled her. She had to be outside somewhere. Poe ran out into the gardens behind the hotel. “Rey? Rey?” After a few agonizing moments, he found her sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky. “There you are.”

Rey glanced at him; he looked relieved. “Hi.”

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit?”

Rey shook her head. The part of her that hurt was so happy to see him, but she couldn’t help but be a little wary. “I, uh, needed some air.”

Poe wanted to take her hand, but he was afraid of his reception. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with my ex, would it?”

Rey winced, caught. “Poe…”

He turned slightly so she could see his face. “Go ahead and ask, Sunshine.”

She was torn. She felt like even suspecting Poe of this was disloyal, but her head needed to know the truth. “Is it a coincidence?”

“That you _sorta_ look alike? Because outside of the dark hair, I don’t see it. I never did. I only see you, the extraordinary woman I fell in love with.”

“You don’t see her when you look at me? I know she broke your heart and…”

“And what? I moved on, Rey. You’re not some replacement for what I can’t have. I told you why things ended between us.” He slipped his hand into hers, willing her to believe him. “You know what I felt when I saw her? Nothing. I don’t love her, Rey. Not anymore. Once I realized she’d gotten to you first, I was pretty pissed actually.”

“Why?”

“Because she did this on purpose. She’s trying to hurt me through you.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s jealous? I mean, after the way you wrote about me in your piece, it’s pretty clear that I moved on.”

Rey bit her lip. “Was it that obvious?”

“Only because I know you so well.” He cradled her cheek. “I love _you_ , Rey. And only you.”

Rey leaned into his touch; she felt silly for doubting him. Still, he didn’t seem upset. “I hate that I let her get to me.”

“It’s okay.” He knew a lot about her past; some wounds only time could heal. Or at least, make better. He leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. Rey chased him as he pulled back, the kiss far too short for her liking. Their knees banged together as she tried to get closer.

“Sorry.”

Poe laughed. “Since it’s just us out here…” He pulled out his phone and opened his music app. “Dance with me?”

One of her favorite songs came over the phone’s tiny speakers. “You’re serious?”

“One day you’re going to believe that when it comes to us, I’m always serious, Sunshine.” He’d only begun to scratch the surface on her past, but he wanted to know everything. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time; he wasn’t letting her go easily. Poe stood and held out his hand. Rey blushed, but she took it and stood. “I haven’t done this in a while, so be kind, okay?”

Rey giggled. “Okay.”

“Just follow my lead.” He started to turn them slowly on the grass; Rey stumbled a little, but Poe didn’t let her fall. It wasn’t clean or fancy, but it didn’t have to be. He loved the feel of her in his arms; at first, she kept looking down at her feet, but gradually, she gained confidence and her eyes remained locked on his. He swore she’d never been more beautiful than there in the moonlight.

The song ended, but Poe didn’t let her go. He continued to turn them slowly on the same spot; Rey rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. He felt her sigh; he hoped she felt better about them. He had something he wanted to ask her; he’d been thinking about it for weeks. He was going to wait until after her big presentation, but this moment felt right.

Rey could almost _feel_ him thinking; she couldn’t help but be curious. “Poe? Something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart. For once, everything feels right.” He tilted her head up. “Are _we_ good?”

She’d let the surprise of meeting the infamous Zorii in person cloud her judgment. She and Poe had been together for months now. She _knew_ him. So, what if she loosely resembled his ex? Poe had never done anything to make her mistrust him. He’d always worn his heart on his sleeve; it was one of the things she loved about him. She smiled. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Poe grinned. “That’s good, because there is something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

Instantly, Rey’s heart started to pound. She waited with baited breath. “Yes?”

Was she shaking? God, he was messing this up already. “Relax, Rey. It’s not _that.”_ He kissed her forehead. “When I ask _that_ , it won’t be in a hotel garden.”

Rey exhaled, though she did notice his use of “when” and not “if.” One thing at a time. “Sorry.”

“I did get a little dramatic. Completely my fault.”

“You _are_ a little dramatic,” she said fondly.

“True.” He sucked in a breath. “Okay. This might seem anticlimactic now, but…I’d like you to move in with me.”

Rey gasped, stunned. “You want me to move in with you?!”

Poe nodded. “I love you,” he said simply. “I want to wake up beside you and go to sleep with you in my arms. All the time, not just when our schedules allow. But if you need more time…”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Her cheeks hurt from smiling. “Did I suddenly stop speaking English?”

Poe laughed. “No, I just…I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“Well, I _do_ spend a lot of time at your place. And it’s bigger than mine.”

“All good points.”

“But you know what the most important one is?”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

Poe kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers. She moaned softly into his mouth; it was probably time for them to go. “Maybe we should go to our room,” he murmured.

“Maybe we should.”

Poe grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. He kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the elevator. They passed some of their peers; Poe nodded to those that he knew. A few others were leaving the party; they weren’t alone in the elevator which Poe thought was a shame. They got off at their floor and walked hand in hand to their shared room. Since the company was paying for it, they’d gotten a little suite. The bedroom and living area were separate. Rey drifted over to the glass wall that faced the city below. Millions of lights twinkled; Rey could see the moon reflected on the ocean in the distance. Ever since Poe took her flying, she’d become enamored of the view of the world from up high.

“Maybe getting this suite was a mistake,” Poe murmured, sliding his arms around her waist.

She grinned. “It is a pretty amazing view.”

“I can think of a better one.”

“And what’s that?”

“It involves you wearing far fewer clothes.” Poe brushed some of her long dark hair over her shoulder and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot behind her ear. Rey shivered his arms, leaning back against him. She reached up behind her, sinking her fingers in his curls. She moaned softly as he tugged her blouse loose from her skirt and slid his fingers over her belly. “I’ve thought about this all night,” he growled.

Rey hummed as he spun her around and pressed her against the glass. She pushed his blazer off his shoulders as he kissed her deeply. She panted for air as his lips trailed along her jaw and down her neck. “All night, huh?” she breathed.

“These skirts are very distracting.”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t you dare.” Poe knew how lucky he was to have someone like Rey in his life. She was everything he could ever want in a partner; he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. He spent weeks mulling over the decision to ask her to move in; he knew it was a big step. He’d never lived with anyone, not even Zorii. But with Rey, it felt right.

“Well, if I’m a distraction…” she teased, biting her lip.

“Don’t care.” He slanted his lips over hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Rey clutched at his shoulders; heat pooled in her belly. Time had done nothing to dampen her desire for him; she wanted him just as badly today as that fateful day in his office. His nimble fingers worked open the buttons of her blouse and slid it off her shoulders.

“Here?” she panted, her heart racing.

“Is that okay?”

She nodded. “Very okay.” They were pretty high up; it was unlikely anyone could see them. But the fact that it _might_ happen excited her. Plus, it was something she’d fantasized about. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra; it fell to the floor. Rey arched as Poe wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked. She threaded her fingers through his curls, tugging to encourage him. She wasn’t fragile; she wouldn’t break. She needed him too much. “More,” she panted.

Poe switched his attention, nipping and sucking at her other nipple until it was tender. His fingers fumbled with the zipper to her skirt; it finally slid off her hips with a satisfying whoosh. The remaining scrap of lace on her body hardly covered anything. Poe dropped to his knees and peeled her underwear down her legs. “Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing her stomach. “Hang on.” He lifted her left leg over his shoulder and buried his face between her legs. Rey gasped and moaned, bracing her hands against the glass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted, her hips grinding against his face. Poe knew exactly how to drive her crazy, working her clit with that wicked tongue of his. Her heel dug into his back as he wound her tighter and tighter; her hands slipped against the glass. “Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Poe grinned at her; he loved turning her into a quivering mess. He kissed her swollen nub and pressed two thick digits into her heat. “Love how wet you get for me,” he growled into her stomach. He pumped his fingers faster, eager to make her come. He flicked his tongue over her clit; Rey grabbed his hair and yanked _hard_ as she climaxed all over his fingers. “Fucking hell.” His pants were painfully tight; he needed to feel her around him. “Need you, Sunshine.”

Rey nodded absently as she came down from her high. “So have me, flyboy.”

Poe put her foot back on the floor and stood. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Together, they stripped off his clothes; Rey grinned as she pumped his erection. Nothing felt as good as having her lover inside her. Poe groaned loudly, bucking into her hand. “Rey, fuck.”

“Mine,” she whispered, kissing him.

“Yours,” he agreed. He kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding down to her hips. “Turn around.”

Rey shivered, but she did as he asked. The city lay spread out before her as Poe kissed a path down her spine. He gave her ass a firm squeeze and coaxed her legs wider apart. Rey groaned as she felt his thick cock against her ass. “Please,” she whimpered, the contrast of the cool glass and his warm body driving her crazy.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear. “I love you so much.” Before she could respond, he lined himself up and sank into her silken depths. Twin groans filled the room; she was perfect, stretched around him. Poe held himself still, letting her adjust.

Rey pressed her forehead against the glass; she felt full with him inside her. She could make out their reflections in the glass; they both looked wrecked. Poe pressed kisses to her bare shoulder; his golden skin looked silver in the moonlight. She wiggled a little. “Poe…”

“I’ve got you.” He pulled out and thrust in firmly; her heels gave him just the right angle to make this good for her. He grabbed her hips and held her steady as he pumped into her. Rey wasn’t quiet; sounds she hardly recognized as her own tumbled from her lips as Poe fucked her against the glass. Her sweaty palms squeaked against the surface; Poe taking her like this was hot, heady, and intense. Her legs started to shake; Poe snaked his hand over her hip and quickly found her clit.

She whined and gasped as he rubbed it in rough circles. “Harder,” she panted. “Harder!”

He did as she asked, their skin smacking together obscenely. She let out a long wail as she climaxed; Poe held her firmly, so she didn’t fall. He lasted only a handful of thrusts, grunting her name as he followed her, her fluttering walls milking him dry. “Love you,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

A pleased but tired smile tugged at her lips. “Love you too.”

Poe didn’t want to move, but the bed was calling. Once he had his breath back, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. “I can walk,” Rey complained.

“If that were true, then I didn’t go my job right,” Poe teased.

Rey laughed and buried her nose in his neck. “Oh, you did.”

When they got to the bedroom, he took her to the master bath. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Her legs wobbled a little when he put her down, but she could make it to the toilet and back. While she got cleaned up, Poe turned down the duvet on the bed and climbed under the covers. He thought about how things would change once they got home. Rey was moving in. They were going to live _together._ His bed would be _theirs._ The very thought made him giddy. Rey was a very independent person; it was just how she’d grown up. It was one of the things he loved best about her. Living together would be an adjustment for them both. But he was confident they could handle it.

“Hey,” Rey said softly as she climbed into bed.

“Hey.”

“You looked deep in thought,” she observed. She tucked herself into his side; she hummed as his arm came around her.

“Did I?”

“Mmhmm. Not having second thoughts?”

“I thought I’d be asking you that. You did say yes awfully fast.”

Rey drew nonsense on his chest. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Definitely not. I just hope you didn’t say yes because you’re worried about…someone else. Because there is nothing to worry about.”

Rey looked up at him. “I know.”

“You do?”

“Growing up the way I did…trusting people has never been my strong suit. I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Rey…”

“Shhh. Seeing her…knowing about your past with her…it brought all those fears to the surface. But that’s not your fault. I doubted you and I shouldn’t have.”

Poe kissed the top of her head. “None of us is perfect, Sunshine. And she surprised both of us.” Still, there was one thing he needed Rey to know. “For the record, the only reason I waited to ask you about moving in is that I didn’t want to freak you out.”

Rey smiled. “Good to know.”

“You’re not, right? Freaked out?”

“Poe, I said I’d move in. I meant it.”

Poe chuckled dryly. “I know. It still feels a little surreal. I get to keep you.”

“You might get sick of me.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Can you suddenly see the future?”

“Nope, but I don’t need to. I knew you were a keeper the first time you kissed me.”

Rey flushed; that night was the start of this crazy journey they were on together. “You’re a sap, you know that?”

“Maybe, but you still love me.”

“Lucky for you.”

“Oh, I know.” She snuggled into him; he rubbed her back until she fell asleep. They had a big week ahead of them. They’d jumped so many hurdles together these last few months; he knew they’d make it through this one too. And just maybe—in a few months—he’d be able to ask her _another_ important question.


End file.
